


impossible things

by maurasargents



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurasargents/pseuds/maurasargents
Summary: Soulmate AU - There’s a small part of you that feels the feelings and physical things that your soulmate goes through.





	impossible things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my work that i’ve decided to share on here. It’s short and simple but I liked it and i hope others do too. I wish i could’ve explained the soulmate idea better but i didn’t really think much of how i would’ve.

Ronan Lynch first thought he had a soulmate when he was 8 and playing hide and seek with his brothers and he randomly felt a pain in the side of his stomach. His parents took him to the doctors and he was told that nothing was physically wrong. 

He remembered his parents telling him about soulmates before and how he had hoped that he had one since they sounded like a best friend and Ronan wanted a best friend but his older brother, Declan, told him it was unlikely he would. So when he heard that there was no real explanation for the pain he got a little excited but then he got sad again because that meant something bad was happening to this person and he couldn't do anything to help. 

He spent the rest of the week doing things that made him really happy, because if he did have a soulmate then they deserved to feel happy but after a few days he didn't really think much about soulmates again for awhile. 

**

Ronan Lynch realized he did in fact have a soulmate when he was 12, he didn't think about having one much before because well he was just a kid. 

"Could you pass me the sugar?" Aurora asked her son who was seemingly having a bad day for no apparent reason other than he just woke up sad. Ronan grabbed the sugar from the cupboard above him and handed it to his mom, he watched as she mixed all the ingredients to make his favourite cookies in a bowl. He wondered why he was so sad when nothing bad was happening. 

"Mom?" Maybe she'd know after all she seemed to know a lot.

Aurora turned to look at him, "What's wrong, hon?" 

"Is it normal to randomly feel sad?" He asked and she frowned at him. 

"Sometimes, why? Do you feel sad?" She sat down at the table and he sat down beside her. 

He looked down and shrugged, "Sometimes but i don't understand it. I guess i don't really feel sad but like there's a part of me that sometimes does, sometimes it's angry, sometimes other emotions." He squinted, "Like right now i just felt relieved but i don't know why." 

Aurora watched her son carefully, he knew the basics about soulmates but he hadn't seemed to connect the two until he looked up at her and saw the look on her face. 

"Oh." He let a smile take over his face but just as fast as it came it left, "Why does mine always feel so bad?" 

His mother couldn't answer that for him so instead she pulled him in for a hug. 

"Let's bake the rest of the cookies and try to have a good time, maybe that'll help them out." Aurora offered after a few minutes of silence, Ronan nodded and hopped down from his chair and started mixing the ingredients like his mom was doing before. 

Aurora watched her son and smiled. She knew when he found his soulmate he'd do anything to make them happy and that was all she hoped for in her son. For him to be happy and to make others happy. 

**

Ronan Lynch thought Gansey was his soulmate when he was 14. 

RonanandGansey. GanseyandRonan. They were best friends, nobody knew what they were like apart because they never were. 

"Hey Ronan." Gansey knocked his knuckles against Ronan’s as he sat beside him in class, "Are you coming with me to find the ley line after school?" 

"Of course." Ronan said, he'd follow Gansey anywhere. 

Gansey looked happy, Ronan felt happy. 

Ronan didn't like to think about how Gansey never looked at him as more than a friend or how Gansey looked at girls or about how sometimes he still felt sad even when it was obvious Gansey was feeling anything but that. 

**

Ronan Lynch stopped wanting a soulmate when he found his dad dead in the driveway and his mom stopped speaking. 

Nobody deserved a boy who couldn't love them back. 

**

Ronan Lynch had a feeling who his soulmate was when he was 16, he felt a pain in his back so bad that he had to stop moving and catch his breath. 

"Check up on Adam." Ronan said to Gansey when he was able to speak again. 

"Why?" Gansey asked Ronan, "Are you okay?" 

"Just check on him." Ronan slammed his door and didn't ask about Adam for the rest of the week. 

**

Ronan hoped better for his soulmate as his life was surrounded by impossible things, when he himself was an impossible thing. 

How could anyone love someone they couldn't even begin to understand. 

**

Ronan Lynch never felt for anyone the way he felt for Adam Parrish, everything Adam did and said to him made Ronan feel undone. 

But Adam was oblivious to it and Ronan was grateful for that. 

"Hey." Adam greeted Ronan as he sat beside him in Latin, "Why do you even bother coming to school anymore?" 

Ronan looked at him, "I like to see you answer everything even when it's not a question." 

"Asshole." Adam turned to the front of the class and never looked back at Ronan. 

For that Ronan was also grateful, the last thing he needed was Adam catching him as he stared at the back of his neck. 

Ronan hated school but sometimes Adam was able to make it bearable even without trying. 

**

Ronan Lynch knew Adam Parrish was his soulmate when he was 17 and Adam was slowly getting better and the small part of Ronan stopped being so sad and angry all the time.

**

Ronan Lynch never told Adam that he had a soulmate until after Adam kissed him for the fifth time. 

"I have a soulmate." It came out fast but Adam was able to catch it and he was anything but surprised. 

"Okay." Adam said and kissed him again. 

**

Adam Parrish found out he was Ronan's soulmate when he was 18, leaving for college soon and Ronan started talking about the day he felt a pain in his side when he was 8 and the doctors had no idea what caused it. 

"My dad kicked me in the stomach." Adam said after Ronan finished the story and they both stared at each other, "I don't remember why but i remember it hurt." 

Adam shivered and Ronan grabbed his hand, "You'll never have to deal with his ass again." Ronan said and kissed Adams knuckles. 

"I know." Adam took a deep breath, "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't be such a sap Parrish." Adam hit him in the leg.

"Way to ruin the moment." Then Adam kissed him for the rest of the night.


End file.
